With Grace: The one shot collective
by KidB
Summary: A series of one shots circling my story Welcome Home, Nikita Grace. Some drabbles, some fluff. Mostly isight to your favorite characters. Please read and leave some love!
1. CODE RED

**Hey everyone, so i'm starting a collection of one shots. All of the one shots will tie directly in the story. That means I could leave possible hints and clues, insight to your favorite characters. This is a great chance for me to explore my characters, deepen their relationships, and more importantly write character POVs i've been dying to write (watch out Sheriff Stilinski ;]) I'll try my best to keep these on the same timeline as my main story. Anyways, please read, review, and enjoy. PS: I wrote this first chapter on my phone, I am officially without a computer; so I am sorry for any errors.**

They say the easiest way to make friends is to flash a friendly smile. A smile that warms even the coldest of people. How am I supposed to make any friends if I myself am cold hearted? Don't get me wrong, I find myself to be a pretty decent person. But I originally had told myself that I wasn't here to make friends, or fall for a typical small town jock. No, I was forced to move here after my mother's sudden death, i'm here to live with Walt, my father .Now look at me, i'm three layers deep in mascara, curlers in my hair...and I'm wearing a push up bra. whoever came up with these torture devices surely must have been a man, no sane girl wants her boobs up to her chin. Why all of this torture you ask? well, I broke my first rule. I fell for the typical small town jock; Jackson Whittemore. It's not my fault he came sauntering over without his shirt, if the whole Lacrosse thing doesn't work out for him he'll have a bright future in being an Abercrombie model.

I slip into a blue fluffy robe and put on my Adventure Time slippers, my silk baggy pajama pants flutter as I creep downstairs. This is probably the part where you're confused as hell, of course teenage girls love Adventure Time, what is there to be confused about?. My name is Nikita Grace and i'm about to sneak out of the house to attend Danny Mahealani's party right across the street. My parent's have pretty average names, Sarah and Walt. So you're probably thinking how the hell did I get the name Nikita? I wish I could say they were both into French Indie flicks about a badass sexy assasin, but no...They were just total Greek mythology nerds.

I need to sneak past Walt, which should be relatively easy. He's the head doctor at Beacon Hills hospital, which means he runs on an abnormal superhuman like schedule. The old fart should be knocked out, fast asleep. But lo and behold he's sitting like some villian under dramatic light in the kitchen with a smug grin. "Hey kiddo, I thought you were going to bed early?"

I let out an exaggerated yawn as I make my way towards him, time for my acting debut. "I was feeling a little hungry." I sit across from him, hoping this conversation would just end here. But instead he jumps out of his seat like a fire cracker blew out of his ass "How about cereal? I know you love Lucky Charms, I bought some Lucky Charms, just for you!" God bless his soul, he's really trying here.

"I used to like Lucky Charms, i'm not a kid anymore...Walt." Who the hell am I kidding? I love Lucky Charms, I can eat it out of a salad bowl if given the chance. But i'm here to serve as a stern reminder that Walt abandoned me for six years after my parents divorced. He cringes every time I call him by his name instead of his parental title "dad" I see my words have pierced him like arrows, good, my job is done. The smile on his face shatters, and I can't help but to feel like an ass. "Fine." I sigh "I guess i'll have some." Just like that the giddy childlike smile is back as he pours the both of us a bowl of cereal. I am dissapointed to see the lack of fun shaped marshmallows in my bowl, wordlessly he scoops up his share of marshmallows and dumps it into my cereal; I guess he does remember what I like after all.

"So you're going to the party right across the street?"

I almost choke on my cereal, damnit he's smarter than he looks "Wh-what? n-party? what party?"

His all knowing smile is starting to annoy me, ironically enough people tell me I look like my father all the time.

"You have makeup on and curlers in your hair."

I start to chew my bottom lip looking for an answer "So? I like playing with makeup, girls do it all the time."

He leans in close to study my facial reactions, he is literally reading me, dear lord don't let me flinch or tremble. I refuse to break as I calmly exhale out of my nostril. He leans back into his seat and I finally relax. " So there's no party then?" he asks one last time.

"No!" I snap, hoping he'll leave it alone.

Just then the bass coming from Danny's house causes our bowls to jitter and dance, damnit Danny. I shrink in my seat as Walt bursts out in laughter, he shakes his head and gets up from his seat. I hear his laughter as he walks up the stairs " Just don't get your stomach pumped!" he shouts from the top of the stairs as he dissapears into his room. "Smartass." I mutter under my breath, all of that trouble...for nothing.

I dump the bowls into the sink and run the tap over them. There's no point in my disguise anymore, I carefully peel off my robe and pull down my silk pants. After hours of struggling I picked a simple outfit, a black crop top, high waisted torn up jeans, black triangle earings, and of course my black high tops. I run out of the house already late to the party, as i'm walking over I skillfully apply my deep red lip stain. The music is blaring into the night sky, sending tremors underground. I shouldn't be all too excited, making new friends is way too hard. But I can't help to smile, I feel the excitement fill my bones. I get to the door when I realize the curlers are still lodged in my hair. My fingers quickly manage to pull a few out, but the door slowly opens. So the only logical thing to do is to jump behind a bush.

Code orange, I am now in panic mode as I try to pull more out.

" The line is way too long." I hear a naggy voice on the porch

"You're a guy, pee anywhere, just not on the azeala flowers." I hear Danny's voice. My eyes grow wide as saucers as I hear the sound of pants unzipping right next to me. OKAY WE ARE OFFICIALLY ON CODE RED, out of all the bushes in front of the damn house!? I jump out waving my arms frantically in the air! I have managed to spare myself and the helpess bush from an impending golden shower as the unsuspecting tinkler staggers backwards and falls flat on his back. Danny is in stitches as he's doubled over trying to surpress his laughter. The victim is none other than Jackson Whittemore himself. He lets out a groan as his hand lays across his heart "We need to stop meeting like this, Niki." This is true, the last time I saw him I may or may not have hit a home run across his face with a wet paint roller. But hey, we made out for hours right after. I could see the annoyance on his face, but it was quickly replaced by a chuckle, I let out a nervous laugh as well. You know when a little kid falls on their knees and you laugh so they don't freak out and cry?yeah, that kind of laugh.

Danny helps his best friend off the ground and brushes his back "How about you get the lady a drink?" Jackson nods as he dissapears inside the house. I let out a sigh of relief "Danny, you little saint." His dimples emerge as he pulls out the rest of my curlers "You're lucky he really likes you." I can't help but to blush like some lovestruck bafoon. Scratch that, let's not use the L word, i'm too young to use the L word.

"Come on, let's go inside, there's someone I want you to meet. You two will get along perfectly!" Danny's chest puffs out with pride as we enter the large house and push our way through the thick crowd. The crystal chandelier above me rattles and shakes along with the bass of the music, little spots of light dance about freely. I try not to judge the people around me, bent over with their asses in the air. Is that how Yoga is done here in Beacon Hills? Danny leads me outside where even more people are gathered. There a strawberry blonde waits for Danny. Her hair is pin straight and shiny, so shiny I swear it's made of silk. the bottom of her powder pink dress flutters, as her silken hair catches the breeze, like a model on the cat walk. I can't help but to gulp loudly, she is everything that I am not. As soon as she catches sight of me her nose crinkles, as if I am some feral cat. I'm too confused and mesmerized to really feel offended.

Danny's hands are on my shoulders as he pushes me towards her "Lydia this is-"

"Nikita Grace." The girl named Lydia cuts him off, i'm somewhat impressed and a little freaked out that she happens to know my name, girls like her usually don't know my name. I stick out my hand like the polite lady I am, anticipating her to shake it "nice to meet you, Lydia" Only she stares at it like it's a radioactive tentacle. She clings onto her dear designer Marc Jacobs bag for dear life "I'm not some street urchin." I think to myself. Danny's jumping up and down, he's so giddy you think Kathy Griffin had just walked by "Oh you two are going to be such great friends, i'll leave the both of you alone."

Just like that my life line is gone, and I am left with Miss Menace. The heat of anxiety is building at the base of my neck, her eyes are judging me, looking me up and down. There's nothing else to do other than make light of the situation, and pray Jackson shows up with a really stiff drink, make it two. "So...uhh." I can't help but to chew my bottom lip...nervous habit " What's Marc Jacob's favorite beer?"

She is literally filing her nails at this point, where the hell did she get a nail file from? with a roll of her eyes she decides to humor me "What"

"Coors! like Michael Khors!" neither of us are laughing, and if we're being honest it was a terrible joke. I decided she's too much of a prima donna for the likes of me, more Beverly Hills than Beacon Hills. Before I make my escape we're both pulled in by the waste. Some jock I have never met before is clinging onto us, the noxious smell of marijuana almost gets me high alone. "Hey ladies, wanna get green with Greenberg?" His shit eating grin is almost naseuating, it's as though Cheech, Chong, and Snoop Dogg decided to procreate, the result would be Greenberg. Lydia was just as annoyed and disgusted as I "I would rather put the joint out in my eye." I practically hissed at him. " don't touch her." Lydia snapped at him "how about her and I go to the bar while you play in traffic instead?"

His jaw dropped as he silently backed away, we just tag teamed his ass. Lydia's eyes narrowed on me once more, but to my surprise it was accompanied with a smile. Her arm linked with mine as we walked to the pool. My eyes caught hers in the reflection of the still water. "We're going to be such great friends." She chirped like a canary, it was only moments ago I was sure to be the bane of her existence. "I'm just going to dress you up properly now, none of this homeless chic look" she waved her hand above my head "no more trampy red lipstick, torn up jeans, and those man shoes." would I get in trouble if I pushed her into the pool and held her head underwater? Damnit...too many witnesses.

A smile tugged at my lips as I played the scene over and over in my head as she kept listing my flaws. I felt a hand snake around my waist, my knight in shining armor was back with a drink. Lydia's smile fell as soon as she saw us together, hmm interesting reaction. Jackson playfully rested his chin on my shoulder " I think she'll fit in perfectly, don't you agree Lydia?" The queen bee twirled her coppery lockes between her fingers with an annoyed expression on her face "I guess, we just need to fix your posture so you're not looking like such a caveman."

Operation push big mouth into the pool shall commence in 5,4,3... I soon forgot about my internal countdown when once again Jackson came to the rescue " I think she's beautiful the way she is." Lydia begged to differ "and those eyebrows are way too thick, I'll introduce you to my friend, Mr. tweezer."

i didn't answer, instead I turned around, grabbed the back of Jackson's head and went in for a kiss. His eyes shot wide open in surprise, but he pulled me in even closer. Neither of us dare to come up for air even after Lydia scoffed and walks away. as soon as she dissapears he breaks away with laughter "that wasn't very nice of you, getting rid of her like that."

i bite my lip in a coy manner "You didn't try to stop me." In all honestly I don't see what Jackson sees in me. I'm not the most graceful, put together, or prettiest girl in Beacon Hills. But with a sweet smile he grabs my hand "I'm not one to ruin a good thing, Niki." With that we walk hand in hand to the dance floor.


	2. Lamb and slaughter

**So this is a one shot that weaves into my main story Welcome Home Nikita Grace. Please read/review, let me know what you think. This story is a bit steamy, but def not enough to be rated M (imo) thank you Bri for helping me with this chapter.**

**Disintegration - Monarchy (ft. Dita Von Teese)**

* * *

Jessica Carlisle's seven inch blood red suede heels clicked along the beige marble floors. In one hand she clutched tightly to her black vintage Chanel bag, in the other was takeout she picked up for her husband. She waited patiently in the elevator, checking out her own reflection in the polished chrome elevator walls. "Not a wrinkle in sight." She told herself. There damn better not have been, at the age of forty three she had preserved her youth with the jab of a few needles and buckets of cream.

"You look good, you look great." She reminded her reflection. Her low cut black dress fit tight on her toned body, a zipper running from the top of her breasts to the bottom of the dress. Her vivid red hair ran past her shoulders in sexy big curls. Just as she was admiring her big red lips the elevator door opened. She was inside Carlisle communications, her husband's company.

Her husband, Anthony was typical fat cat corporate bourgeois who found the company from ground up. He was the kind of husband who focused on work first, his car second, and her last. It didn't bother Jessica much, the former Texan Pageant queen had no reason to complain when she got her hands on Anthony's wallet. What did bother her, however was her insatiable lust.

To put it simply she wanted a man who could do what her husband couldn't, meet her needs, wake her up sexually. Jessica walked down the hall of neatly lined cubicles, poor white collar fools punching in numbers and answering phones. Corporate puppets they were, not worth her time.

Jessica walked up to the front desk, where Anthony's secretary Angela waited "Hello there Mrs. Carlisle, you look wonderful today." There was something about Angela that always irked her, she always wondered if Anthony had ever taken Angela on top of his desk. Angela decided it was the perfect time to talk about her day, like Jessica gave a rat's ass; all she heard was blah blah blah.

The red head's attention was taken to a cubicle where a young boy was pretending to hang himself with his neck tie. She knew the boy, he was about twenty three, new to the company. Everytime she came to visit her husband she couldn't take her eyes off of the boy, his dazzling good looks always had a captivating hold on her, like the first time she had laid her eyes on Davinci's Mona Lisa at the Louvre.

At the moment he was on the phone trying to help a costumer with software problems.

She couldn't stop staring at him, he had what most people would describe as an angelic face, an untouchable innocence. His sandy brown hair fell above his crystal blue eyes, eyes that reminded her of the warm clear blue waters of Bora Bora where she had spent her honeymoon.

"Yes, yes ma'am I understand…But have you tried restarting your computer?" His voice monotone and laced with annoyance.

Once again her attention turned to Angela. "I'm here to see my husband, and drop off his lunch." The redhead replied in a curt manner. Angela was still wearing her annoying know it all smile "He's in a meeting, he can't meet you." That was a lie, Jessica may have been younger than her husband but she was no fool. She was hoping to surprise him with lunch and an afternoon delight, she even wore the sexiest lingerie imported from Paris.

Her anger brimmed over, she had to cool down before she caused herself wrinkles. "Well, when he's done, make sure he gets this." She dropped the box of takeout on top of a stack of papers Angela was working on and walked down the line of cubicles. The young worker was still busy on the phone, trying to calm down the customer. Jessica leaned casually against the wall while she watched him struggle, it was slightly amusing.

His cubicle was decorated with posters of the moon phase, various stars, crab nebula, and NASA logos. Clearly he was one of those who had a dream, but ended up in the corporate world. A picture of his family was framed on his desk, giving evidence that he probably moved from a small town to live in the Big Apple.

"No ma'am." He took in a breath "It's the button that turns your computer on or off."

Jessica couldn't help but to smile at his struggles, he was starting to get agitated "Your computer isn't working? Well maybe you can just shove it up your-"

Jessica sat on the table and grabbed the phone from him and left it dangling off the edge of the table. The boy's eyes widened at the sight before him, a sexy middle aged woman sitting on his desk. This was the kind of things little boys dreamed about, a fantasy they touched themselves to. Jessica bit the bottom of her lip playfully and got up.

He was exactly what she was looking for, someone young, inexperienced, someone she could easily dominate. She walked towards the elevator, her hips swaying side to side. He was right behind her like a lost puppy.

The two of them waited for the elevator in silence, he finally broke the silence with some small talk "So uh, pretty nice weather we've been having lately." She just smiled and nodded, leading them back to silence. The chrome doors opened, allowing them inside.

Just before the doors closed on them ,Jessica peered across the office to see Anthony ushering Angela inside his office "Business meeting my ass." Jessica muttered under her breath.

The young worker looked at her with a confused expression on his face "sorry?" Just as the chrome doors closed on them Jessica pressed the emergency stop button, he was the innocent lamb and she was the slaughter.

His eyes went wide as her lips crashed into his, they were so soft and plush, like silk. She pushed him against the wall, letting him know she was the one steering this ship. Her tongue traced his bottom lip before gaining entrance to his mouth. Carefully she undid his silk tie and stuffed it into his back pocket. Her hand slid down up his stomach and across his abdomen. Feeling how toned he was turned her on even more, the rippling muscles so firm underneath her hands. His zipper was finally found, but to her shock he grabbed her hand.

Those crystal blue eyes she had found so captivating turned dark like the night sky as his pupils were dilated with arousal "No no my dear, patience is a virtue." His voice sent shivers down her spine as his lips turned into the most devious of smirks.

Before she knew it he had her pinned against the wall, one hand held both her hands above her head. She let out a gasp as his is other hand had pulled the zipper of her dress all the way down, exposing her French silk lingerie.

"You naughty girl, Mrs. Carlisle." He was mocking her, she was too ashamed to admit she was turned on. The young worker drank in her lithe body with want and need. His lips went straight to the base of her neck, it's like he knew exactly what turned her on. As if his actions weren't shocking enough he carefully tied her wrists behind her back, using his silk neck tie.

How was it a second ago she was in control? Under that angelic face was a well experienced devil in disguise.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked in a shaky voice, but her mouth was left hung open as he grazed his teeth across her pulse point, dragging it up to her ear. Her heart was beating wildly as his free hand grabbed her ass and pulled her into him. Every touch, every look, every lick of his tongue set her body on fire and she knew she had absolutely no control. The worst part was, he had hardly touched her, he was only using his talented tongue. She had no control of her body as she began grinding her hips into his, trying to relieve her sexual tensions. She could feel him hardening under his slacks, just knowing she has an ounce of control put a smile on her face. But not for long as he pushed her against the wall again "Not til you say my name." his gruff voice sent vibrations through her body.

"Your name?" his deft fingers traveled down her body, inching closer and closer to her core. She tried to process what he was saying, but he was making it hard with the way his hand caressed her inner thigh and his mouth worked its way around her neck.

"Wh-what?" she asked in a daze as she was lost in a sexual euphoria, which made him chuckle. Her red hair was plastered on her glistening skin, falling up and down with her heavy breathing.

"Say my name." he repeated.

His fingers left all too soon, he was toying with her, teasing her; she was melting in his hands like putty.

She was at the point of begging, she had never begged for anything in her life, everything was given to her on a silver platter. If that's what it took for him to be inside of her, so be it, she would beg for days.

His fingers dipped into the waistband of her underwear and slowly slid inside her core. All she had to do was give into his dominance, give him what he wanted. His teeth grated over her earlobe making her weak at the knees "Say it." He whispered. She needed to feel his electrifying touch, she needed to feel him against her, she needed all of him inside her. His fingers slowly pumped in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow rhythm. more wanted more, she needed more.

Her mouth hung open as her eyes squeezed shut "Alex Jones." She moaned in a shaky breath.

"Good girl." He purred, she was rewarded to the sound of his pants unzipping. Jessica's eyes traveled up to see the security camera on them, her lip curled upwards as a shrieking moan escaped from her lips as he took her.


	3. Stranger

**Here's a short chapter, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this. Please leave love and reviews so I know i'm doing SOMETHING right :]**

**The Flame - The Black Keys**

Another day had gone by, and yet she was nowhere to be found.

The feeling of constant failure does damage to a man, it grips him, rattles him whole, leaving him an empty shell. That's exactly how I feel, an empty shell of a man with a useless badge pinned to my chest. I may have the title of Sheriff but right now I feel like dirt. And when I feel like dirt, I need a drink or two to help me get back up.

Now, Beacon Hills has no bars, so I have to drive to the next city over, to a bar I used to frequent often. After my wife Claudia passed away I found myself here on a nightly basis, almost like a second home. It's been a couple of years since I've seen the place, my trusty bartender Marty has been replaced by some young lean brunette wearing a ridiculously low cut shirt. The old wooden bar stools are now shiny red vinyl stools, at least they kept the juke box. I pop in a dime in the old machine as I search for my favorite tunes...of course...they've all been replaced with current music. All I wanted was a good song and a good drink to help me deal with this mess. Nothing grabs my interest, but my son seems to like the band The Black Keys, they will do.

***The bar is somewhat empty, a couple is sitting at a booth in a corner canoodling. Two gentleman are playing a game of pool in the back, but it's the gentleman sitting at the bar who grabs my attention. It's his jacket that irks me, black smooth leather, with the words HATE scribbled on the back.

If that doesn't scream a warning to stay away, then I don't know what does. So naturally I sit next to him, ensuring there's a stool between the two of us. No words are needed to tell that he doesn't enjoy my company, I see the annoyance in his startling vibrant blue eyes. So blue it reminds me of the postcards, with the tropical warm Tahitian beaches.

But no, he's looking at my badge, damn it feels good being the authority figure at times. For his sake, and everyone's sake in the bar I unpin my badge and put it away. Tonight I'm not Sheriff Stilinski, I am just John Stilinski.

The leggy brunette finally approaches me, chewing and smacking her gum in a vulgar manner, all I want is a beer, just a cold one while I contemplate on my thoughts.

Nikita Grace has been missing for four days now, four long days. Walter Grace's beloved daughter. I've had missing persons case before, but this wasn't any person.

It was a series of things that had caused me to fall off the wagon. The first being my wife's death, my beautiful flower wilted away right before my very eyes. Every day she deteriorated, slipping further into the dark creviss of her mind. Next came the case of the missing girl, Malia. So familiar to Nikita's case, she should have been dead, but her footsteps scurried away from the scene of the crash. I never found the little girl, and it tore me up inside. The media however loved it, they ate it up. Every news station I would see young Malia's face.

Lastly came the drinking, it was the only way for me to pull through my days.

They gave me a two month long leave, it was either pull myself together for my fellow deputies and my son, or wallow in self pity.

But that's not where my road to recovery started, no. It started six years ago, on my first day back. We had gotten a call about a fire...Arson. I was weary at that point, I didn't believe in myself.

By the time we had gotten there, the damage had been done. Everyone in that house died, burned to death. One man survived with third degree burns, he would never lead a normal life.

We were all crushed, and that old familiar feeling of failure swept over me, helpless...yet again. Most of the flames had been extinguished, but the smoke loomed heavily in the autumn air. There was nothing left to do, one by one medics and firefighters took their leave.

Something was wrong, something was off.

I was drawn to the house, how did I not hear the sobbing before? The dilapidating house was crumbling. Yet a little girl found her way inside, struggling for air as she screamed out the name Cora. As I grabbed her and made a run one of the rafters fell, narrowly missing the two of us. All my comrades and spectators awaited for me outside with a rowdy applause. It wasn't much of a heroic act, it wasn't that big of a win. But saving that little girl gave me a thread of hope to get me back on my feet again, saving Nikita saved me.

"So, you a cop or something?" the young man next to me asked as he rolled the rim of the glass cup across his smirking lips. His eyes were curtained by his light brown hair, but I could feel their gaze on my gun.

"A sheriff,actually" I kept my eyes transfixed on the tv, local news...nothing on Nikita. Thank god, I don't want press interrupting our search and upsetting Walter.

"And don't even think of asking me if I've ever shot any-"

He interrupts my sentence " Have you ever shot anyone?"

Before I can roll my eyes I see her face on the TV, I try to keep my reaction under the surface, but the boy next to me is sharp as a tack.

"Angela, come here." he motions the bartender towards him, she's still chewing on the same piece of gum. To my surprise he leans forward and the two are swapping spit, I cringe at the unnecessary PDA as his hands snake under her shirt. Thank god the bar is between them, otherwise this would get X-rated fast. Finally he pulls away for air "turn up the volume on the TV, I wanna know what has this sheriff shaking in his boots."

He looks at me with the most arrogant smile as he pulls out a piece of gum and twirls it around his finger, the same gum the bartender was chewing on seconds ago. My attention goes back to the TV where a reporter is standing in front of Beacon Hills High, reporting Nikita's disappearance. I can't help but to slap my hand across my forehead, this is a disaster.

He leans forward, captivated by the news as he downs his glass of bourbon. Like a hawk his attention switches from the TV to me, trying to read my facial expression.

"Who is she?"

"Just a girl." I lie.

"She must be someone important to you." his voice softer this time " Angela get this man a real drink, make it top shelf."

I wave my hands in protest, but before I know it I'm three drinks deep, madly spewing out my frustrations to the young man and bartender.

" Wait how does your son know her again?" He asks as his fingers snake through his hair.

I can hardly form sentences at this point, or keep my eyelids open " he took her to Winterformal, then she ran off and disappeared."

He lets out a chuckle as he rolls up his sleeves " I need to ask your son how to get needy girls to disappear." I am not amused as I cross my arms. He only shrugs his shoulders "too soon?" there isn't an ounce of consideration in his voice.

Ive had enough of this kid and this bar, i should be home, Stiles is probably worried. My feet are jelly as I so desperately try to get up. I make it to the parking lot, my car waiting for me. Before I can unlock my car door he appears by my side, startling me completely.

The young man lights himself a cigarette as he leans against my car, it's all a game to him... See if the drunk man can fit the car key in the key hole. With trembling hands I fumble to unlock the door.

" Something tells me it's a bad idea to let you drive home."

I let out a sigh...I can't even see straight at this point "mind your own business." I snap.

With a final long drag of his cigarette he walks away "It would be pretty interesting to see a Beacon Hills sheriff get a DUI, not like it'll be detrimental for that innocent girl's search effort...what was her name? Nicole?"

His sarcasm cuts through my conscience like a hot knife through butter. A blanket of shame falls on me as the heat of embarrassment crawls up my neck. He doesn't bother to turn around and see my expression as he walks to his car.

He's right, when did I allow my self to tumble down a slippery slope? It was like i was falling off the wagon again. It was time for me to swallow my pride " wait up!" I shout as I run to his side.

* * *

The white Mercedes came to a slow crawl in front of my house, part of me didn't want to go inside, I would only bury myself in more paperwork.

His icy blues were locked onto me, a gaze so cold I cant help but to shiver,a slight smirk worn on his face "don't flatter yourself sheriff, I'm not walking you to the door and kissing you goodnight as well."

I mumble a slurred thank you and walk to my door, once again getting the key in the lock is too much for my impaired vision. After a few more tries I finally get the door open, I don't remember the last time I was this drunk. Only now it dawns on me...

I never got his name.

Its too late now as his car races down the street. I'll never get to thank him.


	4. Deep Blue

**Please read chapter 17 ( The Paper Lantern) of Heart of Glass, Heart of Stone or you'll be stupidly confused.**

**This chapter takes place after Jackson leaves for London, before Heart of Glass, Heart of Stone begins.**

**Huge shoutout to the amazing and talented Daystorm, who can literally take my words and paint the most beautiful picture with them, I am lucky to have you as a Beta and as a friend ^_^ She was kind enough to sprinkle her magic on this chapter.**

**Please check out her stories! A Red Sun Rises (The Originals) and Edge of Tomorrow ( Originals/ Mullti-fandom)**

**Eyes - St. Lucia**

* * *

With every fit of laughter Jonesy sunk deeper and deeper in the couch as he watched Adventure Time. Jonesy was lounging enjoying his Saturday morning in his boxers, with absolutely no plans to go out or even touch his guitar. He had the house to himself, his mother was at her bakery, Brody at his morning shift, and Alex left with Nikita for her training.

Jonesy was banned from watching Nikita train, the two seemed to cause trouble, perhaps taking Alex's car for a joy ride to Krispy Kreem's donuts was a bad idea. At least they were kind enough to grab Alex a donut...

The doorbell rang.

Jonesy sat up just enough for his sky blue eyes to peer over the top of the couch, who could possibly be at the door disturbing his Saturday morning cartoons?

"Maybe if I don't answer they'll go away." He thought as he sat back down to watch more Adventure Time.

"I know you're home, Jonesy. I can see your motorcycle in the driveway." Lydia's stubborn voice said from the other side of the door.

In a flash he jumped over the couch almost toppling over and knocking out his two front teeth against the wood flooring . Lydia Martin was at his door. His heart rate sky rocketed at the sound of her voice. Here he was, looking like a slob when the most beautiful girl in school was standing on his front porch. In a blink he was in his room, stuffing his Playboy magazines under his bed, scooping up a pile of dirty laundry building on his computer chair and chucking it into Alex's stupidly meticulously organized room.

Jonesy ran down the stairs faster than lightening, his midnight hair whipped back and messy. It was when he finally opened the door he realized he was in nothing but his boxers. Lydia's perfectly groomed eyebrows arched at the sight of his half naked figure, pleasantly surprised with what she saw.

A cocky grin spread on his plump lips as he leaned on the door frame, being captain of the wrestling team had it's perks " Sup Lyds." Immediately he wanted to cringe for talking to her like she was just another person.

She wasn't just another person, she was Lydia 'freakin' Martin. There was a time where Jonesy couldn't stand being near Lydia Martin or her inconsiderate tool of a boyfriend. She was stuck up, a grade A snob to all those she felt were below her. It seemed things had changed since Winter Formal. And things got better when her boyfriend left for England a week ago.

_Ex boyfriend._

His feelings towards her were new, and terribly confusing. He couldn't explain yet what it was that was so attractive about her other than her stunning looks, her hidden talents and intelligence, her laughter, or the way she didn't take shit from anyone. He was a worm wrapped around her hook, he feared she knew it.

"Jonesy." She greeted as she pushed his arm aside and walked inside his home "It's not easy finding your house."

Her words true, Jonesy literally lived in the middle of the preserves. Brody and Olivia wanted solitude and safety.

He let out a chuckle as he closed the door behind him "I don't remember giving you the address."

Lydia's head tilted up as she surveyed the home, finding yet another thing filed under her approval "Nikita gave it to me, since we're hanging out." She said in a matter of fact tone, like when one says " I like ice cream"

Jonesy looked behind his shoulder, was she talking to him? Jonesy and Lydia were very close in the Beacon Hills High social pyramid, but never once did she ask to hang out, one on one. His face scrunched in confusion, before he could say another word Lydia chimed in.

" Nikita bailed on me today, Allison is in Paris, and I figured you were probably at home watching cartoons."

He could feel the slight flush of his cheeks, there was no point in denying what he was doing moments ago. Jonesy's schedule was obviously empty for the day.

Lydia stood on her tip toes, looking over Jonesy's shoulder to the T.V, Adventure Time was still on. She looked to him with a smug grin "It looks like I was right."

" Alright, let me get dressed." He said in defeat, masking his excitement.

Lydia casually leaned against his desk as Jonesy riffled through his closet, unsure of what to wear...Unsure of what Lydia had planned.

He turned to speak to her, only to have Lydia fling shorts at his face. She let out a soft giggle as it sat on top of his head, covering his face. How could he have ever been annoyed with someone who had the most infectious giggle? He couldn't help but to laugh as well, he must have looked silly with shorts on his face. Jonesy pulled the shorts off his head to give it a good look.

They were deep blue with two thick white stripes at the bottom, the top had two white pull chords. The material of the shorts were paper thin, unpractical for shorts. Jonesy's thick brows knitted together as he observed the shorts, they didn't belong to him, they almost looked like they were-

" Jackson left them behind, said he wouldn't need it in London." Lydia said. A thin piece of her strawberry-blonde hair wrapped around her finger " I figured you could use these. You're going to need swimming trunks for today."

Swimming trunks...

The color on Jonesy's face disappeared as he went pale as chalk. His pulse was quickening, palms sweating " I-I don't" He managed to say over the lump building in his throat.

Jonesy felt ashamed, humiliated, he couldn't look Lydia in the eyes.

" Let's say I'm feeling rather charitable today." Lydia joked.

It was then Lydia saw his inner turmoil, the fear swirling behind his innocent sky blue eyes. She hopped off the desk, concern painted on her face. She knew Jonesy couldn't swim, she had seen him avoid the water at multiple pool parties. Maybe Lydia wanted to put good Karma out into the world by teaching Jonesy how to swim, maybe she cared for him enough to teach him. Both of her hands rested gently on his shoulders, prompting him to look at the swimming trunks in his hands, then at her.

" I want to help you. I know it's scary, but I'll be with you the entire time."

Lydia wasn't the first person to attempt teaching him how to swim, everyone in his family had tried many times and eventually gave up on him. Living in California meant you needed to know how to swim, but Jonesy refused.

So what was so special about the girl in front of him? The girl who got him to say yes?

Lydia's full lips pulled into a soft smile, he could see the excitement behind her forest green eyes and even felt a spark of excitement himself. It was then Jonesy understood, he was doing this more for Lydia than he was for himself.

He went to his bathroom to change while Lydia sat on his desk and waited for him, she tinkered around with his unfinished Rubik's cube. Lydia rapidly shifted the cubes, solving it bit by bit. She understood there were at least 42 quintillion possibilities and moves on a Rubik's cube, but all it took was the right six or seven moves to solve the cube. Algorithms was like a second language to her, although she was fluent in Archaic Latin and strong in Spanish. Math was her forte, the one thing she took pride in, but hid from everyone else. Hiding her intelligence was her decision, it seemed to intimidate the boys she found attractive, competitive boys like Jackson. Her brows lifted, Jonesy clearly had no idea how to work a Rubrik's cube, the tiles were a complete mess.

She couldn't help but to let out a chuckle, impressed by her own genius as all the colors started matching up. She had finished the Rubrik's cube just as Jonesy stepped out of the bathroom, sporting Jackson's old swimming trunks. Quickly, Lydia shoved the cube behind her, keeping it out of Jonesy's sight.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

There was a moments hesitation before Jonesy flashed a smile and nodded his head.

Jonesy sucked in his breath between his teeth, which were gritted so hard his jaw began to ache. The water was to his knees now as he slowly descended down the pool steps. This was it, this was his limit of comfort, this was a good spot to stop. His eyes cut across the blue to see a group of children splashing in the deep end.

Show offs.

Jonesy's eyes lit as he felt the warmth of her hands. Lydia laced her fingers through his, her touch soft but secure. Holding him without having to hold onto him. She was a few steps further along than he was, a couple inches deeper so that the cold water lapped over her waist. The difference between Lydia and all the others who had tried to help him in the past. They had been patient with him, sure, but Lydia was the one who believed in him. She didn't brace herself for fear he would fail. She waited for him to come to her. She trusted him.

They stood a moment, Lydia offering a tight pink smile. An invitation to approach. Jonesy couldn't help himself. He felt the heat flush his face as he admired the way Lydia looked in her fitted black one-piece bathing suit. The way the water distorted his view of her body, making the high cut of the bathing suit dance but he knew that her long legs were firm with skin like cream and . . . and his mind had no place going there.

Lydia raised one arched brow, showing she was fully aware of Jonesy's thoughts and the pinkish flush staining the tips of his ears. He was embarrassed and rather than feel amused but unsurprised, she thought it was precious! Her heart turned over as Jonesy locked his gaze with hers. Determined to look nowhere but at her face,

"Are you ready?" she asked, offering a more genuine smile than before.

"Nope," Jonsey said. A flicker of fear entered those lovely turquoise eyes as he looked uncertainly at the bright blue, chlorinated water all around them. And the darker color where the floor of the pool began to drop more sharply down and the water deepened.

"We can stand here," Lydia said. "For as long as you like."

Jonesy swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. He tightened his hold on Lydia's hands without meaning to, and she felt just a hint of his athletic strength slip through. But he didn't hurt her. He was only nervous.

"Why don't you tell me about your name?" Lydia prodded, to distract him. Poor boy was staring at the water as if he were afraid it would swell up and swallow them both. "Jonesy can't be your real name, can it? Jonesy Jones?"

She laughed softly and Jonesy, startled, looked up at her.

"Well?" she said, a sparkle winking in her green eyes. She returned Jonesy's squeeze, giving him just the slightest little bit of encouragement.

Jonesy sighed and grinned kinda sheepishly. "It's Darren. My first name is Darren."

"Darren Jones," Lydia echoed musingly. A beat of silence followed but then she released one of her brilliant, thousand-watt Lydia Martin smiles and moved forward. "It suits you! Darren. Strong name."

Yes, it was. Jonesy actually liked his name, but it brought back too many memories for him to stand hearing it. He didn't want anyone to call him by that name, or to have to see it when he signed his work at school or any of the million reasons something like a name came up. It was the name his mother gave him. His biological mom. The woman who gave birth to him. It was the name he wore when his parents died. Dying in a heap of twisted metal, victims of a stupid car accident. Darren was the boy who lived with Lucas, when he and Alex died.

Darren was gone. It wasn't until Brody and Olivia Jones adopted him and his brother that he chose to become "Jonesy". The name was his new self. Was the boy he'd become. Jonesy was meant to honor his new family and, in a way, to show that the Jones' were his. He'd claimed them. They saved him. They saved his brother. And because of them, he'd learned to live again. They healed him of his dark past, of all those things that hurt so deeply he thought he couldn't breath . . . and he was theirs.

Darren had died and became Jonesy.

And Jonesy is who was standing here now, with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Lydia Martin.

A small shiver rolled through him. Shaking his head to bring his mind back on topic, he said, "My turn to ask a question."

Lydia smirked. "This should be good."

"What are you hiding from?"

She did not expect that. He felt the shock in her hands. The wall slammed down in her eyes, deepening the green to where they almost looked like Nikita's dustier olive color.

Lydia tilted her chin up. "What makes you think I'm hiding from anything?"

The challenge could not have been clearer. Tread carefully, here, Jones. Thin ice.

"I saw the Rubik's Cube," he said. "I know you solved it. Why were you trying to hide that you did?"

Lydia was so, so fast. Her mind like the crack of a whip. But for whatever reason, at that exact moment when she needed her wits the most they failed her. She stumbled, her mouth opening by reflex to say something scathing that would drop Jonesy on is ass but nothing came out.

Jonesy narrowed his eyes. "I saw you pick it up when I went into the bathroom. When I came out, it was done. You solved it in, like, a minute."

"I-I . . . you did most of it," Lydia said breathlessly. She sounded as if she were grasping for answers, now. Anything but the truth. Jonesy wasn't buying it but he was sensitive enough not to push too hard or else he would drive Lydia away and he didn't want that.

Lydia straightened her spine and blew out a breath, sending a strand of coppery red hair off her cheek. She hardened herself, expecting ridicule but met Jonesy's eyes evenly. "I solved the puzzle. So what? It was easy."

"A Rubik's cube is not easy," Jonesy said with a laugh.

"It is to me," Lydia returned. And it was. Her mind could see the connections. Could map out the exact series of moves necessary to align each color. The algorithm's just clicked in her her, it was simple. The hardest part was the time it took to complete those series of hand gestures. The twists. And sometimes the plastic caught and wouldn't move, which irritated her. But the puzzle itself was child's play.

Jonesy tilted his head to the right, narrowed eyes on Lydia "I was on the right track though, right?"

Lydia shrugged her shoulders " I don't know how to tell you this... You're god awful at math."

The two of them burst into laughter over her blunt answer. Lydia hadn't laughed so freely since before Winter Formal, it felt good. What felt even better was the weight off her shoulder, one more person knew of her brilliance.

" Why do you hide your intelligence?" Jonesy asked.

Lydia bit the inside of her cheek, carefully choosing an answer so that she didn't come off as a snob. " I'm scared I'll intimidate people more than I do already."

Jonesy gave a light squeeze to her hand and found himself drawn closer to her. He wanted to find any excuse to get near her, if it weren't for the barrier of water between them.

" You don't scare me." Jonesy said with a sheepish grin.

" You don't scare too easily. You're doing pretty great." Lydia said in a hushed voice as if not to frighten Jonesy. A coy smile spread on her lips.

Jonesy could have leaned in and kissed her if he wanted to. It was then he saw his own confused face in the deep green pools of her eyes, they were almost chest to chest.

She had slowly lured him into the shallow end of the pool all while distracting him with conversation. The water was up to Jonesy's chest! His eyes flew wide, a slack-jawed expression painted on his face. Never had he been this deep in any sort of body of water, it was thrilling and frightening at the same time!

He wanted to turn back, but Lydia was clapping her hands and giggling like a child, proud of their accomplishment.

"You did it!" Lydia squealed with delight, her arms wrapped around him as she embraced him.

Jonesy felt his muscles uncoil under her tender touch. He inhaled the light sweet smell of her coconut shampoo, how he wished her embrace was everlasting. Lydia pulled away too soon.

"I did!" Jonesy said with genuine excitement " Now what?"

He wished he hadn't asked as Lydia submerged her body and face under water. Strands of her gorgeous brassy hair floated to the surface, swirling in a majestic manner as if it had a life of its own.

Jonesy shut his eyes, anxiety creeping on him. He remembered strong hands holding him under water as he fought for air. He remembered how his lungs seared from the lack of oxygen. He remembered how his head felt like it was ready to implode from holding his breath, that is until he opened his mouth and allowed water to fill his lungs.

He was trembling with nerves when Lydia called out his name, even then Jonesy couldn't open his eyes as morbid memories played in his mind. He could feel the icy fingers of fear gripping at his lungs, it was like drowning all over again. Jonesy was having an anxiety attack.

***Lydia covered her mouth with her hands, she had never seen calm collected Jonesy in such a state of panic, the captain of the wrestling team struggling to fight his demons. Tears were starting to sting at her eyes for she never understood Jonesy had such an intense and traumatizing past with water until now. She had to think of something, and she had to think of it fast. With no time for a well thought out plan, Lydia did the only thing she could think of.

Her hands cupped Jonesy's face, her lips planted on his. It was quick, short and sweet, but it was enough to distract him. Slowly his eyes opened, he shot her an incredulous look, his mouth still parted open. Jonesy's fingers lightly traced his lips, where Lydia's had just been. They looked at each other, surprised with what had just happened. Lydia bit her bottom lip, for a moment she let herself get lost in the brilliant pools of Jonesy's eyes. It was then she could feel a rosy blush rise to the surface of her cheek, the back of her neck suddenly feeling hot.

Jonesy cleared his throat and awkwardly said "You have tears in your eyes."

He reached to wipe a tear off the side of her cheek, Lydia took a step back and rubbed her arm. She had just gotten out of a relationship with Jackson, who was shipped off to London. The two were still talking to each other nightly on the phone.

Lydia looked down, watching the light refract on the pool floor. " Maybe we should call it a day, I'm sorry for doing this to you."

Jonesy shook his head, refusing to accept her apology. " Please don't apologize, it's not your fault."

It certainly wasn't, Jonesy was the one who agreed to go to the pool. He was foolish enough to believe this would actually work, as though all his fears would dissolve away.

" I can't believe I thought-" Lydia began, only to get interrupted by Jonesy.

" I want to do this." He stated firmly and surely.

" You don't have to." Lydia didn't want him to do something foolish just to impress her.

Jonesy inhaled deeply and nodded, certain of his words. " I want to. I want to do this for me, I've never been this deep before. I'm here now, I have to... on one condition."

Lydia's brows raised, lips parted to form her next question " What's the condition?"

" You have to promise not to hide your smarts anymore, show people who the real Lydia Martin is." Jonesy said firmly, there was no changing his mind.

She bit down on her thumb, deeply considering Jonesy's proposal. His fear much greater than hers, Lydia was capable of letting down her walls, even if it scared her.

The most gracious of smiles spread on her lips, both dimples appearing " I can do that."

Lydia stood with Jonesy cradled in her arms, his body weightless, floating on top of the water. She could feel the slight trembles in his body coming to an ease as she held him tight. His brilliant blues locked on her, all of his trust he placed on Lydia. Lydia was competent and tender at the same time helping Jonesy's uncertainty melt away to be replaced by confidence.

"I promise I won't let go." Lydia said with a reassuring smile, her grip tightening on him to add more truth to her words.

" Okay, I'm ready." Jonesy said, his excitement starting to shine through.

With that Lydia bent her knees, slowly submerging Jonesy into deep blue.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.**

**Don't forget Jonesy is played by my beautiful cinnamon roll Nicholas Hoult. **


	5. Five Nights

**Hey everyone! So I put up a new one shot, this deals directly with chapter 17 of Welcome Home Nikita Grace.**

**Please don't read this unless you've read chapter 10 of Heart of Glass, Heart of Stone**

**Zella Day - Seven Nation Army**

* * *

Five nights.

That's how long it took for Alex to crawl out of his grave all those many years ago. He didn't remember much of it, other than the gritty taste of earth in his mouth, Brody and Olivia's smiling faces as they awaited his arrival, and the fact that it took Jonesy eight whole days to emerge from his grave.

Those three days without his little brother were heart wrenching and terrifying, knowing there was a chance Jonesy might not emerge. He waited beside his brothers grave those three days, refusing to feed, refusing to move, refusing to live.

Here he was doing it all over again. Except the girl buried in his grave was one he knew very little of. All he knew for certain was that she was linked to Derek Hale.

It seemed that Peter Hale had preyed on a young girl, and attempted to make her his Beta. Go figure, Derek and Peter killed yet another innocent in attempt to turn them.

He sat in a lawn chair, ice chest filled with beer, bottle in hand. The night was silent and still other than the sound of a distant owl hooting in the dead woods and the rustling of trees swaying in the night breeze. Even Jonesy, who sat in the dirt before Nikita's grave remained silent. It seemed he was holding his breath, waiting for her to emerge.

Jonesy pulled out blades of grass, a bald patch growing where he nervously plucked grass from the dirt. Alex took a swig from his cold beer, his mask of calm so expertly placed, no one could sense the nerves that he battled inside.

**Alex truly hoped that Nikita wouldn't crawl from her grave.**

It was a terrible, maddening thought, one Alex would never dare to speak of out loud. He had been foolish the night he changed her. Alex had acted on impulse, wanting to save a girl who's death fell on the lap of Derek Hale.

His fingers tightened around the bottle of beer, condensation seeping through the cracks of his fingers. His grip so tight it could shatter the glass. Had he saved Nikita out of his hatred towards Derek? Did he genuinely want to save this girl he hardly knew?

He would be responsible for another life now, for a fragile teenage girl. Alex's free hand snaked through his sandy brown hair, he could hardly take care of himself, how was he supposed to look out for another life? Teach her all the things he had been taught, take her under his wings?

By being her maker, Alex would absorb her memories, take on her emotions and thoughts, the simple life he knew would be no more. Then again...when had his life ever been simple?

Alex was young, he still wanted to party, booze and fuck his way around for at least a few more years. He wanted to be free, to go anywhere he desired, not be tied down to the hellish city that held terrible memories. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be far from Beacon Hills, far from Derek Hale's stupidity.

He was only supposed to be here for a few months, until he could find a job and get back on his feet again. Maybe screwing his bosses wife was a terrible idea after all.

Jonesy let out a tired yawn, partially covering his mouth with his hand. His little brother had stayed by his side, stayed by Nikita's side every night. He could see the anxiety wearing on his brother's youthful face.

Alex rested his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave him a slight shake. "Go get some sleep. I'll wake you _if_ she emerges."

Jonesy turned to look at him, tired blue eyes depleted of vibrancy, his hair dull and limp, scattered before his brows " _when_ she emerges." He corrected him and simply got up to leave Alex with Nikita.

********The silence between him and the dead girl was starting to become unbearable, his knee bounced up and down with impatience. How he hated silence, he was used to living a loud life. _Fuck this sleepy town. _Alex brought the rim of the bottle to his lips once more and took a long swig, the familiar bitter flavor of the hops coated his tongue.

Alex held his bottle in the air, motioning a toast " Here's to you, Nikita, here's to hoping you're not a raging bitch." The corner of his lips moved up a hair, he wondered if she could hear him. So he continued, finding comfort in talking to himself rather than listening to dead silence.

" Maybe you won't be so bad." He stared at her grave and let out a sad sigh " Sorry Peter Hale chased you off a cliff...that blows."

No answer from the grave... _Of course, what the hell was he expecting? _

But he went on anyways " Maybe I'll teach you how to rip his heart out with your hands, that'll be a fun thing for us to do. Would you like that?" He said with a chuckle.

" I'll pour one out to you, homie." With that Alex tilted his beer bottle, allowing the liquid to spill at the foot of Nikita's grave.

Just then, the slightest movement caused him to jump out of his chair, tipping it over behind him. Alex held his breath, icy eyes glued to the grave as two pale fingers broke through the surface.

" Jesus fuck." He muttered, astonished with what would be considered a scene out of a horror movie. His clumsy fingers pulled a cigarette out of the carton hidden in his right pocket.

Nerves were eating away at him, his foot rapidly tapped at the ground. He wasn't ready for this moment, it had come so soon! After a few failed attempts he had finally managed to light his cigarette, with a long draw he let out a roll of smoke from his nostrils.

Breathe in.

Exhale.

His mouth hung open at the sight of hands grasping the dirt, his lit cigarette fell to the floor. It was like witnessing the miracle of birth, minus the sterile room and the bundle of joy.

She was desperately trying to claw her way out of her grave, for a moment Alex stood, stunned. He fell to his knees, his bare hands frantically scooping dirt away from the grave. Her hand shot out and wrapped around his forearm, her grip harder than steel. Alex was surprised, her strength was already coming through.

With a hard yank he lifted her out of the ground like a stubborn weed. Nikita let out the most horrible wheezing sound, causing Alex to flinch. With a loud plop she fell face first into the earth, completely limp and imobile. Alex blinked hard, dumbfounded...had she died? Again?

..._Well that made his job a whole lot easier._

"Nikita?" Alex whispered, as though frightened to wake her from slumber.

_No answer..._

He rolled her onto her back and gently removed the blood stained plastic off her head. The sour smell of stale blood lifted into the air, for it had browned and dried over her face. Nikita wasn't moving, Alex looked to Jonesy's window, his light was out, but he knew damn well Jonesy was awake, eyes wide to the ceiling. His little brother would be destroyed if Nikita died... again. The tips of his fingers grazed across her cheek, pulling the blood crusted hair out of her face.

Alex let out a groan and used his hands to pump her chest, compressing air into her lungs. Next he tilted her head back, opening her airwaves and pinched her nose. He swallowed thickly, wanting to do anything but this. Her mouth was parted open, and he couldn't help but to think she had been six feet under for five nights, marinating under the earth.

His lips would have to meet hers if he were to properly perform CPR. There was no way not to cringe with disgust, yet he squeezed his eyes shut and lowered himself to her. It was when his lips brushed against hers she let out a gasp, frightening Alex. She was alive, her could just barely hear her soft breathing. Yet her eyes remained closed.

His make was alive.

Alex propped her head to find her blood had soaked the sleeves of his shirt, the gash on the back of her head had yet to heal. With one quick move Alex ripped a strip off her faded chiffon Winter formal dress and wrapped it around her head.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, the girl before him would be the girl he would have to look after the rest of his life. Panic swelled in Alex's chest, he shook his head repeatedly " no no no." He muttered.

For a moment Alex thought he could honestly do it, take a crack at being someones mentor, someones protector. The idea was genuinely frightening, he couldn't have the life of someone else on his hands. Alex gave into his fears.

Her limp body felt so weightless in his arms, his grip tightened on her, afraid the breeze would up and sweep her away. Alex flashed to his Maserati, and dumped her body in the back seat.

For a moment his conscience got the better of him, he looked to his little brother's window for three heartbeats, hoping Jonesy would stop him.

He was sorry, sorry for being selfish, sorry for being a coward.

Alex hopped in the car and drove away.

* * *

*** She stood on her feet now, swaying with the night breeze.

Alex had driven Nikita to the next city over, where no one could find them. He was cutting Nikita loose, setting her on her own path, she would have to live life without her Maker. He stood behind her as they waited at the edge of the woods in the dead of night. Alex looked to the night sky, dark tumultuous clouds were starting to roll in, it would rain soon.

Her eyes fluttered open, body visibly trembling.

Alex stayed directly behind her, she was aware of his presence, but too frightened and confused to turn around.

Or so he thought.

Nikita turned her head, his finger pressed against her cheek, turning her back around before she could get a look at him.

" Don't even think about it." Alex growled, his voice gruff in order to mask his identity.

She surpressed her sobs with her right hand, Alex couldn't help but to roll his eyes, this night needed to be over...fast. He didn't have time to deal with emotions, what he wanted was head to the bar and get a great lay from the leggy bartender.

Alex rested his chin on her shoulder, his hand slid down her arm to stuff a fistful of quarters in her shaky hand. The quarters he found in the coin holder of his car. She looked to her hand, unsure of why she was holding so many coins. She would find out soon.

"Walk." Alex ordered her.

Nikita stood stiff, maybe she didn't hear him.

With a gentle nudge she started her journey out of the mouth of the woods, following the windy path before her. Each step was wobbly and unbalanced, there were a few times Alex nearly shot out his arms to catch her. She was unaware of him following her, her mind on finding safety, getting back home.

Alex patiently waited at the mouth of the woods, partially hidden by trees as he watched Nikita reach the road. Her head whipped side to side, trying to plan her next move.

Before her was an auto store, a single phone booth under a dim street lamp.

Alex let out a groan " c'mon, get out of the street, why do you think I gave you quarters?" His voice barely a whisper.

He let out a sigh of relief as she figured it out. Nikita made it to the phone booth, from where he stood he could hear the clinging of coins as a few fell from the cracks of her fingers. A single rain drop landed on the top of his right cheek, soon it would be coming down hard. Now would have been the perfect moment to retreat back, Nikita had made her phone cool, and soon she would be taken home.

However, he was abandoning her already like an unwanted dog, the least he could do was wait with her. Alex sat on a rock, getting as comfortable as he possible could, it would be a long night.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the one shot :]**


	6. Perseus and Andromeda

**Please do not read this chapter if you have not watched ALL of Teen Wolf season 3A. This chapter is a flashback chapter, I did not want an entire flashback chapter in my current story Heart of Glass, Heart of Stone.**

**This song is important to the chapter, and I hope captures the feels and happy/ bittersweet emotions. So please give it a try :]**

****** Hero - Family of the Year**

* * *

Fingers of summer breeze raked through his long sandy brown hair. He stood on his bike peddles as he zipped down the street, adrenaline and excitement coursing through his veins like minnows swimming upstream. His smile so wide that it was starting to hurt his cheeks. He closed his eyes for a moment to relish the simple pleasure and inhaled deeply as he glided down the street on his bike. The smell of chlorine mixed with honeysuckle created the sweetest smell, the smell of summer, his hair still damp from his swim earlier.

He had to hurry, for it was almost time.

Golden hour, that's what he called it when the sinking sun illuminated all of Beacon Hills in a warm majestic glow. The tangerine summer sky was bright above him, deep purple and bright pink ribbon clouds streaked the sky. Everything was illuminated, creating silhouettes around him. It was a beautiful day, but soon it would come to an end.

**That's when the stars would come out and greet Alex**.

Most thirteen year old boys had different sort of hobbies, like skateboarding, waiting for their first chest hair to grow out, or chasing girls. Alex appreciated all of that, but he was into other things. Like Aerospace and Astronomy. It stemmed from childhood. The only thing he could remember of his biological father was watching hours and hours of Star Trek. Alex wanted to be a spaceman, lost amongst the glittering stars, an adventurer in deep space.

Olivia, his adoptive mother loved nothing more than spoiling her children. To her, they were the sun. She and Brody saved both Alex and Jonesy, brought them into a home filled with love and support, protected them from all things that could harm them. It was only an hour ago when Alex returned from the pool with a few of his friends to discover a vintage brass Griffith telescope wrapped in a pretty red bow. Olivia's gift to her son.

He had to test this baby out, he needed to.

His brand new telescope was currently strapped to his back, safe and snug in its black case. Alex rounded a corner fast on his bike, unaware of the girl walking towards him. Her head was down, most of her face draped by her dark hair. In her hands she held a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird. She was too lost in the beautiful and gripping words of Harper Lee to notice Alex coming straight at her.

"**Watch out!**" He managed to shout out.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut as he swerved out of the way. The girl stumbled to the side, unfortunately for her the end of Alex's telescope clipped her arm. Her balance was completely thrown off and she fell on her butt with a loud oomph.

She let out a groan, all the sheet music in her tote bag were now scattered across the ground.

White rubber tires squeaked against concrete, Alex came to a halt.

Alex hopped off his bike, muttering curses under his breath. He was so wrapped up in his excitement that he had been self absorbed, not bothering to take notice of his surroundings. He saw her on her knees picking up sheet music. He felt terrible for the accident, so he dropped to his knees as well, the least he could do was help her pick up.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

She didn't look up, or say a word out of pure frustration. Alex's heart sank, maybe he could compulse her to think she had a great day.

No, that would be wrong, tapping into her mind without her consent.

Alex's light blue eyes lit up with wonderment as he held a page of her sheet music in his hands, Bach Suite no. 1 in key of G. He knew nearly nothing of classical music, but found it to be highly impressive. Most kids his age were into pop punk and whatever alternative music was being played on the radio. She must have been around his age, maybe a few years older.

"Where the hell were you going? She asked in a snappy voice, her eyes still downcast as she snatched the paper out of Alex's hand.

He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment 'The uh-the cemetery."

She paused, her dark brows furrowed together "The cemetery?"

*******Finally she looked to him, midnight hair gently blew back with the warm breeze. For a moment he went numb and breathless at the same time. Alex found himself lost in her dark eyes, like staring into two pools of liquid obsidian. And when the last faded ray of sun hit her they lit up like molten honey. He was captivated. She was a classic beauty with skin like porcelain, a single beauty mark rested on the top of her right cheek, just below her eye. Alex felt the urge to reach and tuck her raven hair behind her ear.

That would be considered creepy in almost every situation, especially this one. Although him gawking at her like a moron wasn't helping him very much either...Or the fact he was headed to a cemetery.

She waved her hand in front of his face, pulling him out of a teenage-hormone induced daze.

"The cemetery?" She repeated, her voice filled with curiosity, a sly smile pulled at her lips. She was far from frightened.

He could tell by looking at her, she was safe. The kind of girl who spent hours upon hours in the library, getting lost in literary adventures. But she never went out seeking her own adventures. Maybe it was the conservative manner in which she dressed, a plain navy blue dress with a high neckline, a sunflower yellow cardigan covering the rest of her.

"Yeah, I want to stargaze." Alex said, nodding behind him so she could see the telescope strapped on his back.

"That's so cool." She said with a wide smile as she got up, straightening the hem of her skirt.

Alex got up as well, his smile returned "Really?"

"Yeah." She pulled out a small blue book, the paper cover was missing, in metallic gold embossed letters it read "Greek Mythology: The Constellations."

His heart was soaring, had he truly found someone who shared a common interest with him? Alex gently grabbed the book, his fingers ran over the rough grainy clothbound cover and over the gold foiled letters. He was elated, on cloud nine.

"You should really try going to a library sometime." She said with a coy smile.

"You should come with me!" His excitement forced the words to come out as a mixed jumble.

Her eyes lit up, a boy she had never met before was asking her to join him. Boys didn't really talk to her, let alone pay attention to her. She swallowed thickly, her fingers pulled at the sleeve of her cardigan. Usually she would go straight home after the library and practice on her cello, but today was going to be different. Today she was going to do something that was out of the ordinary for her.

With a shrug of her shoulders she said "Okay."

Alex half skipped half ran to his bike and picked it up off the floor "Hop on the back!"

She stood still, unsure of how it was going to work.

With a reassuring smile he said " put your feet on the spoke bars and grab onto my shoulder, I promise I won't let you fall this time."

His smile, his dimples, his innocent blue eyes were all too convincing. She found herself on the back of his bicycle, fingers slightly digging into his shoulder. A giddy smile had worked on her face, she couldn't shake the feeling of excitement, the smallest hint of doubt screamed in the back of her mind. She shouldn't be doing this, she usually wouldn't be doing something like this. For now she would dismiss her usual habits, for she was young and she wanted to live a little.

The sun had sunk, the dusky sky filled with jewel tones of dark blue and purple. The cold wind beat against her face and blew her hair back. It felt as though she was breathing for the first time, how she felt alive.

Alex's bike zipped down the street and past the park until they reached their destination; the Beacon Hills Cemetery. The both of them simply scaled over the four foot stone wall to find an empty cemetery. Not a soul was in sight, not a sound stirred other than the flapping wings of crows flying back to their nests. Visiting hours were over at the cemetery, it was just the two of them.

She followed behind him quietly for he was in deep concentration as they trekked through the graves. His head swaying side to side as he looked for the perfect spot.

He had found it, the perfect spot, just before a large oak tree. Like a gentleman he began to take off his hoodie, so she had something to sit on other than damp grass. Alex never really had a chance to act chivalrous towards a girl who wasn't his mother. This was all new to him, but rather exciting. Before he could fully peel off his jacket she sat on the ground.

A childlike smile worked on her face as she reached out her hand, gently grabbing his, she pulled Alex down to sit next to her. She sat still, legs folded underneath herself, hands rested on her lap. The dew on the grass shone like millions of diamonds, catching the bright glow of the moonlight.

Alex felt the lightest sensation of chills dancing down his back, for it was the perfect summer night and he was sitting next to a beautiful girl. He tilted his head back the slightest, taking in the fresh scent of the cut grass around them. The night air, intoxicating. Filling their heads with the heady aroma of damp soil, and wood and growing things.

He worked quickly on setting up the telescope so the two of them could star gaze. She sat silently, patiently waiting for him. One wouldn't know she was there with her silence. She was observing Alex, never had she seen someone so passionate about something at such a young age; it almost reminded her of herself and her passion of music.

With her head tilted to the side and legs outstretched she asked "Do you go to Beacon Hills High? I've never seen you there."

He could feel nerves wracking at his insides with her question. She was indeed older than him. Alex was only thirteen, she had to have finished her freshman year and about to start her sophomore year. It was true, he would be starting highschool in a month, skipping a year over his classmates. But he feared she would judge him, most highschool girls only went out with older guys.

So he witheld his proper age "I'll be going there in a month."

It wasn't exactly a lie..

Alex cringed, she was a smart girl, she probably caught his lie immediately and said nothing. Alex turned around slowly to meet her contempt gaze. Her dark midnight eyes dissecting every part of him, she was trying to figure him out. Alex swallowed thickly, her hard gaze softened when she saw how nervous she was making him.

It caused her to smile, she coyly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She never knew she had this sort of effect on any boy, most boys didn't really see her as the attractive girl. Boys saw her as smart and ambitious and therefore boring. There was more to her than her cello and bag of books, she did enjoy having fun.

She leaned forward and looked to him from beneath thick lashes. Her fruit glossed lips pouted just the slightest, enough to make Alex freeze for a moment.

**This was it.**

Alex was petrified as hell, a wide eyed frightened rabbit. He had never kissed a girl before, what was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to do with his hands if he was kissing her? He didn't have a second when she leaned in past him, her eyes pressed up against the telescope lens.

"That looks amazing!" She marveled at the sky.

Alex was almost clutching his chest at this point, he blew out a puff of air. At least she was enthusiastic about star gazing.

" What you're looking at is located in the M31." Alex gushed, excited to finally have someone to share his hobby with.

She scooted closer to adjust her seating, intently listening to Alex speak "It's beautiful." She said.

Beautiful indeed. But his eyes were on her, Alex was certain she was more beautiful than any constellation he had ever seen.

"**Andromeda**," Alex said, looking not at the sky but the stars reflected in Paige's eyes. Swallowing thickly, he explained, "Her mother would boast of her beauty, to where she would insult the splendor of Poseidon's own daughters."

Warmth slid through his fingers, soft as satin and Alex closed his eyes. Absorbing her touch as Paige took his hand in hers. He looked up, then, not at the girl beside him but to gaze at the vastness of the ethers. Of the cold, sparkling points of light so far away. Knowing they were burning, brilliantly hot spheres of destructive fire but for now, from here, they were beautiful.

"The God of the Seas sought to punish the land with a vicious monster from the depths of the oceans. A creature called Cetus. Andromeda's own father thought to sacrifice her to the beast, hoping to satiate it with her unwilling sacrifice. And so he stripped her and chained her to a rock on the coast."

Paige turned, taking her eye off the lens and smiled knowingly at Alex. Her dark eyes gleaming in the starlight. "And then came her hero, to rescue her."

Alex pushed the telescope twenty degrees west, pointing it at the majestic constellation of which she was talking about. She put her eye on the lens again and began telling the rest of the story for him. "**Perseus. **He had just finished defeating Medusa when he saw Andromeda. He himself thought her to be the most gorgeous girl he had ever come across."

Alex admired her for she was deep in the story, he watched the corner of her lips move up, she was enjoying this as much as he was. He scooted even closer to her, close enough to smell the heavenly fresh scent of her lilac shampoo. She didn't seem to mind his closeness, her body **leaning** towards him, eyes still set on the stars.

"Perseus arrived on the wings of Pegasus with a sword in hand and slayed the Cetus, saved Andromeda and freed her of her chains."

She pulled away and looked to him with a small smile "A classic hero."

Alex let out a nervous chuckle " What's that look for? **I'm no hero.**"

She shook her head with a chuckle " Hmm, I don't know about that, you saved me from what would have been a boring night."

He pulled out a few blades of grass and let them slip between the wide gap between his fingers. Alex pulled his bottom lip in, gently gnawing on it before saying " I'm here most nights, you can join me whenever you want."

" I would like that, but first you have to tell me your name." She teased.

Alex could feel his cheeks and the tip of his ears going hot with embarrassment, how did he forget to introduce himself?

He extended his hand and shook hers " I'm Alex."

Her dark obsidian eyes twinkled in the night much like the stars above them, and she introduced herself.

" My name is Paige."

* * *

**It seems a hand full of you were correct :]**

**Please let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**Also big thanks to Daystorm who really helped me out in this chapter. **


End file.
